Por ti
by Rubinrot
Summary: "¿Recuerdas que solías amarlo?" Dean es un demonio. Y tal vez, alguna vez amó a Castiel.


¿Recuerdas que solías amarlo?

 _Dean, Dean, Dean._

¿Qué eres ahora? ¿En qué te has convertido?  
No lo sabes. Tampoco te importa.  
De hecho, ya nada te importa.  
Las tardes dejaron de tener un color cálido. La música ya no te produce placer. Tu auto es una carcacha más. Las personas solo son diversión para ti. La noche se volvió una oportunidad para matar. Ya no es más aquel momento en el que solías sentarte sobre el impala para hablar con Sam.  
Aunque ahora... ¿qué sentido tendría?  
¿No sería solo una pérdida de tiempo?  
Él solo llora.

Llora _por ti._

Cada noche, puedes escuchar las súplicas que te envía. Puedes sentir su dolor desgarrarle el alma. Quebrándolo. Rompiéndolo. Matándolo. Sientes la forma en que la agonía de perderte le invade.

Cada día te busca. A ti, Dean. Solo a ti.

¿Acaso no entiende que solo te regocija su dolor? ¿No entiende el placer que te causa verle desgarrado?

Su vida no tiene sentido sin ti. Lo sabes. Lo has sabido desde siempre. Pero eso no te importa.

Lo observas de lejos, y únicamente puedes divertirte por la insistencia que tiene al buscarte. Él está cazando. Está matando. Quiere tenerte de vuelta. Pero no puede.

No vas a dejarlo, ¿no es así? Sam no puede tenerte más. No le perteneces. Tú perteneces al infierno. ¿Por qué no comprende? Recorre pueblo tras pueblo con el afán de encontrar demonios que lo lleven a ti. Los hechizos ya no funcionan. Sus libros no van a darle una respuesta. Las trampas no funcionan contigo.

Es patético. Sam es patético. Intentando encontrarte con la ayuda de ese ángel.

Oh, el ángel. _Castiel._

Cas, Cas, Cas.

¿Recuerdas que solías amarlo?

¿Recuerdas haberlo deseado solo para ti?

Tú le amabas.

Él te amaba.

Se pertenecía uno a otro. El día era su aliado y la noche su confidente. La vida era mejor con él. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Como aquella magnifica tarde en la que no soportaste más. Estaban sobre la carretera discutiendo. Tomaste su brazo y lo llevaste contigo hacia el impala. El beso fue lo mejor. Fue su inicio. El inicio que tú habías prometido no tendría final. Ahora supones que así son los humanos. Llenos de mentiras. De blasfemias. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y ellos?

No la entiendes. Ellos mienten. Tú mientes.

Le mentiste a Castiel. Lo llevaste a tu auto. Lo hiciste parte de ti. Lo amaste. Y después lo dejaste. Le diste vida y después se la quitaste.

¿Eso te alegra? Saber cuánto te amó. Con qué desesperación intentó recuperarte. Vamos, cariño. Sé que lo entiendes. Él dio todo por ti. Renunció al cielo por ti. Perdió sus alas por ti. Robó. Mató. Ese pequeño ángel haría todo por ti. Te buscaría de nuevo, como esa tarde en la que por fin pudo encontrarte.

Le sonreíste. Preguntaste por qué había tardado tanto, a pesar de que solo era un juego para ti. A pesar de que ya no eras un humano y todo el amor que sentías por él se había borrado por completo. Sonreíste, a pesar de que sabías que él ya no se resistía a su sonrisa.

Sonrió de vuelta. Porque te tenía. Ya no le importaba de qué manera. Él te tenía de vuelta, y eso era lo único que le daba sentido a su vacía existencia. Lo convenciste de que no llamara a Sam. Y él accedió, porque Castiel haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Le prometiste que volverías. Que irías con él.

Mentías. Mentías y él lo sabía. Pero continuó con ello. Dejó que te acercaras. Que lo guiaras como tantas veces lo habías hecho antes hacia el Impala. Tus labios cosquillearon cuando lo besaste. Era normal.

Después de todo, se trataba de un demonio besando a un ángel.

Un ángel que dio todo por ti. Que haría todo por ti una y mil veces.

Lo llevaste contigo a un abismo del que jamás podría salir. Le diste un mundo solo para él. Absolutamente diferente a lo que le habías dado antes. Le habías dado sonrisas. Tardes tranquilas. Habían planeado toda una vida juntos porque no podías amar a nadie del mismo modo. No más.

 _¿Ahora?_

Ahora solo puedes sonreír mientras las cadenas contra ángeles queman su piel. Las marcas que una vez dejaste sobre su cuello como signo de amor están completamente perdidas entre aquel espiral de heridas sangrantes. No necesitaste ayuda de nadie para meterlo ahí. Solo fingir que él podía recuperarte, cuando en realidad tú solo lo atrajiste y lo convertiste en tu mayor juego del día. Uno más en tu lista.

Observas sus ojos. Siempre creíste que parecían reflejar el universo y la vida misma. Hoy los contemplas, y te parecen lo más bello que has visto jamás. Están inyectados de sangre. Sus gritos desgarradores de dolor te producen escalofríos de placer. Deslizas tu espada sobre su cuerpo, en una caricia que promete miles de cosas. Tus manos están llenas de su sangre. Justo de aquel rojo que tanto adoras. Él te repite cuanto te ama. Él dice que puede salvarte. Y tú crees que Castiel es bastante divertido, diciendo todas esas ocurrencias tan estúpidas.

¿Y si tuviera razón? ¿Si él pudiera ayudarte? Había sido luz para ti. Tal vez ese es su problema, Dean. Tú ya no necesitas luz. Has aprendido a amar la oscuridad y volverla tuya. Castiel te observa. Parece querer quedarse callado, pero no puede por el dolor que le has causado.

 _¿Recuerdas que solías amarlo?_

Parece que él recuerda que has sido especial. Aún conservas la marca de su mano sobre tu hombro. Puedes ver en sus ojos su vida relucir. Cas susurra cuanto quiere recuperarte. Cuanto te ama y que hará lo que quieras si vas con él, aunque has dañado su cuerpo y esencia. La risa que sale de tu boca es estridente y cautivadora. Pero te parece aún más cautivador la expresión contraída por el dolor que tiene Sam en el rostro cuando abre la puerta de aquel enorme granero y lo encuentra.

¿En verdad lo amabas? Ya no te importa. Lo has matado, después de todo.

¿Qué sentido tiene ahora pensar en ello?


End file.
